Penemuan Bahasa
by psychoticsurgery
Summary: Apakah itu bahasa? Simak beberapa hasil wawancara Arthur dengan beberapa narasumber sastra!  Deicated for IHAfest October


**Title :** Penemuan Bahasa

**Rate : **T

**Author : **~psychoticsurgery

**Summary : **Apakah itu bahasa? Untuk apa bahasa diciptakan? Siapa yang menciptakan bahasa pertama kali? (Dedicated for IHAfest)

Bahasa. Apakah itu bahasa? Darimana asalnya? Untuk apa bahasa diciptakan? Lalu, siapa yang mencetuskan ide pembuatan bahasa pertama kali? Pertanyaan itu cukup menganggu pikiran seorang sejarahwan bernama Arthur Kirkland, pria berdarah Brittania.

Bahasa adalah kemampuan manusia untuk memperoleh dan menggunakan sistem komunikasi secara kompleks. Bahasa dapat dinyatakan dalam bentuk lisan dan tulisan. Bahasa dibuat agar antara satu manusia dengan manusia lainnya dapat berkomunikasi. Contohnya, bahasa-bahasa yang terdapat pada keluarga bahasa Indo-Eropa, yaitu bahasa Inggris, Spanyol, Rusia, Sino-Tibet yang melingkupi Mandarin, Chinese, dan Cantonese, dan lainnya.

Lalu, mengapa balita yang baru berumur 3 tahun sudah bisa menguasai bahasa ibunya? Bagaimana otaknya mengolah kosakata yang terdapat dalam bahasa ibu tersebut? Darimana kosakata tersebut diambil? Mari kita simak petualangan Arthur tentang perjalanannnya mempelajari bahasa.

Dimulai dari sekitar tempat tinggalnya. Bahasa mereka sama. Bahasa Inggris untuk orang-orang Brittania. Bahasa Inggris mempunyai banyak versi, contohnya, Bahasa Inggris Brittania, Bahasa Inggris Amerika Serikat, Bahasa Inggris Australia, Bahasa Inggris Kuno yang dipopulerkan oleh karya-karya William Shakespeare, dan lain-lain. Setiap bahasa Inggris tersebut memiliki logat yang berbeda. Bahkan, Bahasa Inggris di Wales dan di Inggris sendiri berbeda. Dan, sebuah fakta unik lagi, ada suatu alamat di kawasan Wales yang namanya panjang sekali, dan mungkin sangat sulit diingat bagi orang luar.

Arthur sempat berwawancara dengan salah satu dosen Institut Kesusastraan di Inggris. Berikut percakapannya yang telah diterjemahkan ke Bahasa Indonesia.

"Permisi, Pak"

"Erm, ya?"

"Saya idjin mewawatjarai anda, bolehkah saja meminta waktoe anda?"

"Oh, silahkan" jawab dosen itu sambil tersenyum.

"DJadi, sebagai pengawalan wawantjara, saya mendjelaskan apa aspek yang saya ingin wawantjarai, yaitoe bahasa."

"Oh, baik. Bahasa adalah soeatu alat komoenikasi yang digoenakan manoesia oentoek berkomoenikasi baik setjara lisan maoepoen toelisan."

"Siapakah yang mentjetoeskan ide pemboeatan bahasa pertama kali?"

"Sebenarnya, di djaman poerba soedah terdapat bahasa yaitoe bahasa isyarat. Sebeloem masa moentjoelnya aksara ataoe yang diseboet zaman pra-aksara, mereka membangoen monoemen, pahatan batoe, makam-makam, dan lain sebagainya. Mereka menoelis dengan menggambarkan kata yang akan disampaikan. Sampai pada zaman aksara mereka berkomoenikasi dengan toelisan-toelisan simbol yang memiliki makna, tjontohnya poeisi, pantoen, syair,dan lain-lain. Hal ini diboektikan dengan menyebarnya penyair-penyair, khoesoesnya pada zaman itoe adalah masyarakat Moeslim."

"Namoen, satoe kata sadja memiliki makna yang banyak. Terlebih djika ada doea kata yang memiliki makna jang hampir mirip. Bagaimana manoesia mengatasi masalah itoe agar komoenikasi berdjalan lantjar tanpa kesalahan dalam berbitjara ataoe menoelis?"

"Itoelah goenanja sintaks ataoe dalam bahasa Inggris, '_tense'_. Setiap negara ataoe daerah memiliki sintaks jang berbeda. Misalnja, dalam bahasa Inggris sintaksnja adalah soebdjek diikoeti predikat laloe diikoeti obdjek laloe diikoeti kata keterangan jang bersifat opsional. Sedangkan, dalam bahasa Korea, sintaksnja adalah soebdjek diikoeti obdjek baroe diikoeti oleh predikatnja. Hal ini menjebabkan perbedaan dari kata-kata dengan makna jang satoe dengan jang lainnja"

"Apakah semoea makhloek hidoep memiliki bahasa?"

"Hanja manoesia dan hewan sadja jang memiliki bahasa. Bahasa jang terdapat pada hewan tjontohnja, isyarat gerakan toeboeh lebah kalaoe soember makanan diarah kanan matahari dari loear kandang yang diseboet tarian kibasan"

"Soedah tjoekoep pertanyaan saya ini. Sebagai penoetoep, saya oengkapkan rasa terima kasih saya karena telah memberi waktoe kepada saya oentoek mewawantjarai anda."

"Ya, terima kasih" jawab dosen itu sambil tersenyum kembali.

Arthur masih belum cukup dengan penjelasan dosen tersebut. Ia mencoba praktek di lapangan, yang artinya ia harus bolak-balik mencari kereta ke setiap negara untuk diselidiki bahasanya.

Perjalanan pertama, yaitu menuju Perancis, negara dengan bahasa yang cukup rumit dalam percakapan lisannya. Bahkan, ditentukan mana barang yang dianggap 'laki-laki' dan mana barang yang dianggap 'perempuan'. Contoh kata yang mengikuti suatu kata benda adalah 'le-'.

Arthur bertemu dengan seorang guru bahasa Perancis di sebuah Sekolah Menengah, Francis Bonnefoy. Dan berikut percakapannya.

"Ah, ada pria manis berdarah Brittania roepanya~ Hai, mon cherri~" sapa guru bahasa berambut pirang bergelombang dan berbola mata biru. Arthur pun refleks kaget dan mulai menjauhi Francis beberapa milimeter.

"K-kaoe... Goeroe bahasa Perantjis itoe?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"A-apa moerid-moeridmoe tidak menganggapmoe genit?"

"Di tempatkoe ini, semoea orang adalah temankoe. Bahkan setiap berangkat kerdja akoe mengobrol sedjenak dengan para iboe-iboe di toko boenga"

"B-baiklah..." jawab Arthur sambil melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Namun Francis menarik kerah bajunya ke arahnya.

"Hei, anak moeda. Tidak sopan meninggalkan seseorang jang sedang berbitjara denganmoe. Katakan permisi"

"Permisi, eh!" Arthur memberhentikan langkahnya dan berbalik kepada Francis. "Bolehkah akoe berwawantjara denganmoe?"

"Hm... Ikoeti akoe"

Arthur mengikuti Francis sampai ke tempatnya mengajar. Rupanya sebuah sekolah internasional yang paling mahal. Pantas saja banyak orang berlomba-lomba mengenyam pendidikan disana.

"Jadi, oentoek apa kaoe mewawantjaraikoe? Maoe tahoe rahasia janggoet haloeskoe ini?" celetuknya sambil mengelus janggutnya.

"Tidak"

"Ataoe... ramboet pirangkoe jang berkilaoe ini?" celetuk Francis lagi.

"Boekan. Akoe boetoeh keserioesan"

"Oehm, baik"

Francis, oh Francis. Celetukmu terlalu membanggakan dirimu. Wajar saja, kau kan' guru Bahasa Indonesia. Sering terikat oleh diksi dan majas-majas. Mungkin majas hiperbola cocok untukmu.

"Kaoe maoe mewawantjaraikoe? Ajo, djangan memboeang waktoemoe. Segera perkenalkan dirimoe"

"Hai. Nama saja Arthoer Kirkland. Akoe..."

"Hei, Arthoer? Botjah ketjil jang soeka memoekoelikoe waktoe ketjil?" Francis memotong.

Francis, oh Francis. Memotong pembicaraan itu tidak baik. Sudahkah kau mempelajari sopan santun berbahasa yang benar?

"Hah, toean?"

"Djangan panggil toean, panggil goeroe Francis sadja"

"Erm, baik goeroe!" jawab Arthur kesal.

Eits, ingat Arthur. Dia narasumbermu. Tahan nafsu marahmu.

"Djadi, maoe beladjar apa? Beladjar oentoek mendjadi goeroe idola para moerid perempoean?"

Lagi-lagi majas hiperbola. Francis, ini bukan strip. Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Dan juga ini bukan puisi. Berbicaralah seperti biasa.

"Boekan! Akoe ingin tahoe tentang bahasa!"

"Eh! Tidak sopan!" gertak Francis sambil melempar sebuah buku kamus bahasa Perancis. Ini mengingatkan kita akan kamus pertama Perancis-Melayu susunan Abbé Favre pada tahun 1880. Bagi orang Indonesia, tentu masih ingat bukan, Kamus Besar Dwibahasa Perancis pada tahun 1991 yang masih '_eksis'_ sampai sekarang.

Lagi-lagi kesalahan. Sebenarnya ini wawancara atau adu mulut? Kembali ke _scene_ wawancara dengan Francis.

"Ah... M-maaf..." jawab Arthur dengan rasa penyesalan dan kepala tertunduk menutupi muka merah padam pertanda malu dan sakit karena terkena buku kamus yang tebalnya lebih tebal dari satu buku Thesaurus.

"Baiklah. Kaoe maoe tahoe tentang apa?"

"Tentang bahasa..."

"Bahasa? Soesoenan dari kosakata-kosakata. Berpadoe dengan sintaks-sintaks jang beragam di setiap negara maoepoen logat daerahnja. Beserta dengan djenis-djenis kata dan kalimat. Dan sebagainja. Bahasa akan teroes berkembang. Logat djoega akan bertambah sesoeai daerahnja."

Arthur hanya mendengar sepintas penjelasan Francis. Tentu saja Francis merasa heran. Arthur sedang mengagumi perpustakaan buku Francis yang besar ternyata.

"Eh? Kaoe mendengarkankoe?"

"Tidak... Maksoedkoe, ja!"

"Tjoba oelangi pendjelasankoe tadi"

"Errrr..." Arthur bingung. Kalau begini terus, petualanganmu bisa sia-sia.

Dan akhirnya serangan balik berupa penjelasan panjang lebar ditembakkan kepada kedua telinga Arthur.

"Sekarang, Arthoer. Soedah tjoekoepkah pendjelasankoe?"

"Soedah tjoekoep, terima kasih!" seraya kabur dan membanting pintu ruangan perpustakaan Francis.

"Khh... Dasar pewawantjara tak beretika..." gumam Francis.

Bisa disimpulkan mau bagaimanapun sikap narasumber, tetap harus sopan. Begitu juga narasumber.

Dan akhirnya Arthur pulang dengan memborong buku curian dari perpustakaan Francis sambil membacanya satu persatu. Jadi kesimpulannya, bahasa adalah cakupan luas tentang kata-kata dan tatanannya beserta praktek percakapannya yang berbeda disetiap tempat.

Terima kasih~


End file.
